


Rule 51

by Ceares



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceares/pseuds/Ceares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to Felicia and Dragonheart25 for betaing and special thanks to Lady Angel who tried to wrestle this into something really good. I(and real life) was less than cooperative.</p><p>I started this way back when due to my dissatisfaction with season 7. Definite spoilers for all of season 7 and maybe smatterings of other seasons.<br/>Go here to see the gorgeous, gorgeous artwork  http://archiveofourown.org/works/1035384</p>
    </blockquote>





	Rule 51

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Felicia and Dragonheart25 for betaing and special thanks to Lady Angel who tried to wrestle this into something really good. I(and real life) was less than cooperative.
> 
> I started this way back when due to my dissatisfaction with season 7. Definite spoilers for all of season 7 and maybe smatterings of other seasons.  
> Go here to see the gorgeous, gorgeous artwork http://archiveofourown.org/works/1035384

Part I

Gibbs didn't look up from sanding the chair as the Hart woman came down the stairs. She paused at the bottom, briefcase clasped in both hands as she watched him.

"You know what he is."

"Yep."

"Then you know he won't stay in jail."

"Yep."

She moved closer, stepping into the light. Gibbs still didn't look up. He didn't need to. She carried Bell’s mark on her like a neon sign. Gibbs could read her the second she parked her car in front of his house. 

“Why then?"

"It shut down whatever game he’s playing for a while, got Damon away from him." 

"He wants to offer you a deal."

"Not interested."

"You don't even know what's on the table."

"Not. Interested."

"He’s offering you a partnership. Do you know how many Warlocks greater than you would kill for that honor?" There was genuine confusion in her tone.

Gibbs shrugged and reached over, snagging his glass. "Let him offer it to one of them then." Gibbs would be surprised if Bell did. A man like that wasn’t interesting in sharing power, just controlling it. Bell was strong but he wasn’t as strong as the front the put up. If he tried to partner up with a stronger Warlock who figured that out, chances were he’d wind up kowtowing.

"He likes you for some reason, Mr. Gibbs.” She headed back up but paused at the top of the stairs, turning back to stare at him, her eyes glowing in the shadows. "If I were you, I'd keep it that way."

 

After she left, Gibbs contemplated locking his door for the first time in years. He didn't like or trust M. Alison Hart and he sure as hell didn't want her in his house whenever she felt like it, but in the end he figured it was better to let Bell's game play out in the open. He had no doubt if he locked one door against them, they'd only look for another way in.

Gibbs would have been happy to forget about Merton Bell and his offer, but Hart settled in and refused to be moved. His attraction to intelligence, determination, and vibrant personality wasn't a big secret. Gibbs was only surprised Bell hadn't found a red-head to woo him with. Not that it mattered. He'd never trust anybody who’d been marked by Bell as his own. Marking civilians wasn't the same as a marking another Warlock for a bond, there was no two-way connection, no sharing of power. Hell, most civies never even knew it had happened but it still let every other Warlock know who they belonged to. It served as protection, as a warning and, sometimes, as a lesson. 

Gibbs had never marked anybody. He hadn’t marked Shannon or Kelly because he'd been determined not to be a part of _them_. He couldn't help the natural gifts he’d been born with and he'd learned a long time ago to stop griping and appreciate the advantages, but he didn't have to follow the rules and rituals of being a Warlock. After they’d died, he'd always wondered if he had marked them if it would have made a difference -- if it would have saved them. Every time he was tempted now to mark those he held dear, he thought of how easy it was for them to be used by his enemies. Marking them would only make them stand out more to the people that wanted to get at him.

 

**********

 

Tony came in whistling and greeted his co-workers with his best 'jaunty' grin.

"What is that?" Ziva tilted her head.

Tony shook his. "And you think you're ready to be an American citizen. Simply the Best? Tina Turner?"

"A song completely suited to Tony's ego."

Tony rolled his eyes at McGee. "Hey, if you've got it, flaunt it.” He pointed his index finger backward into his own chest. “And I have still got it. I'm telling you Tiny Tim, she was so gorgeous she would have blown your hard drive. And there was not one, but two of her."

Ziva frowned at him. "What on earth are you talking about, Tony?"

"I'm talking about the gorgeous, super hot twins that invited me to Cabo with them last night."

"That's right. Who turns forty in a couple of months? Me." His finger circled, then jabbed into his chest again. "Who's _still_ the man? Me."

"Tony..."

"Oh, I knew you wouldn't believe me, McSceptic. That's why I have pictures."

 

Gibbs had half his focus on his team's antics and half on the case file he'd picked up from MTAC. Tony's bragging was being stored in the box he usually stuffed it, to be pulled out later to tease him if necessary, when he stilled. Shit! He couldn't...Tony was turning forty. Somehow, with the amnesia, he'd lost track of time. He'd convinced himself that Tony's fortieth had come and gone and any opportunities or regrets along with it. Bell wasn't around because of him. He wanted Tony.

Gibbs dropped the file on his desk, ignoring the startled looks from his team and headed down to the morgue to talk to Ducky.

 

“I don’t understand why you think Colonel Bell is after Tony, Gibbs. It would make much more sense for him to avoid you after the last contest ended in your favor.”

"That’s exactly why, Duck. I humiliated him in his mind, proved I was stronger than him and cost him a bonding."

"The young Damon fellow?'

Gibbs nodded. "And now is his chance for revenge. He can get what he lost and save face. He wants Tony's power and he wants to hurt me."

"What are you going to do?"

"Hold him off. Watch out for Tony and keep him safe until he turns."

"Or you could claim him."

"We've been over this, Ducky."

"You owe it to him to at least offer him the choice, Jethro, especially now. Besides, the boy worships you."

"Yeah and that's exactly why I won't. Tony'd say yes without even thinking about it, and he'd be tied to me for life. I want him to be free to go if he wants to."

"It's been nine years. If you were going to scare him away, I think you'd have done it by now. He's not like the others. You're not too much for him, and he's not looking for something else. He's not going to leave you unless you make him. Whether he is bonded to you or not. "

“Excuse me, Doctor I ...” Palmer paused in the door when they both turned to stare at him. He blinked rapidly and stumbled back a little, waving the file in his hand. “I’ll just um, bring this back later.” 

Gibbs waited until Palmer’s footsteps had faded which didn’t take long since he practically ran out. “I’m not here for another lecture on this. I came to see if there was anything that might work to keep Bell away from Tony for the next three months.”

Ducky sighed. “Nothing that I can recall off hand. Most Warlocks these days aren’t big on forcing bonds. It’s not exactly conducive to a long life. I’ll look into it though.”

“Thanks, Duck.”

 

Gibbs hated feeling like his hands were tied but all he could do at the moment was keep an eye on Tony and wait for Ducky to find something. Keeping an eye on DiNozzo was nothing new. Gibbs kept an eye on all his team and if he kept a slightly closer one on Tony, he could get away with telling himself it was because Tony needed it, not because _he_ did. 

That’s why he knew about the job offer even though Tony was uncharacteristically quiet about it. 

“You have something to tell me, DiNozzo?”

“No, Boss?”

“CIVA?”

Tony grinned sheepishly. “Oh, that. Nothing to tell. They offered me a job, complete with all expenses paid trip to Mexico for the interview.”

“And?”

“And I turned them down.”

“Why?”

“What, you trying to get rid of me?”

“Nope. Just curious why you’re not jetting off to some tropical beach right now.”

“Well, that’s the second time in a month I’ve gotten invited to Mexico. You know what you always say. Once is an accident, twice is a coincidence, three times is a crime. I’m not big on coincidences.”

 

**********

 

Gibbs left the message at the Cantina before he left for work, but he didn’t get a call back until that night. He figured Mike was trying to avoid any contact with NCIS, even incidental. "Mike, Colonel Bell."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Probie."

Gibbs heard glasses clanging, voices and music in the background, so he knew Mike was at the Cantina. "Come on, Mike. I know he's in Mexico."

"Okay, yeah. "The noise faded, and Mike’s voice lowered. "He's trying to set himself up as the Warlord for the Reynosa drug cartel. Their old one died a few years back, and some of the newer bondies that survived it stayed with the Cartel. If he manages it, he'll have them at his disposal along with his little army of toy soldiers. Why is he back on the radar?"

"Tony."

"DiNozzo? Damn it! I forgot what a stubborn son of a bitch you've been about bonding that boy."

"You didn't exactly break your neck to bond me, Mike. You never wanted to play the game and neither have I."

"Yeah, but I didn't want to nail you every way but which, either, no offense, Probie. You been stringing that boy along all this time and now your chickens are home to roost."

"Just give me a heads up on Bell, Mike."

"Will do, Probie."

 

**********

Gibbs had ridden out plenty of storms so the calm before didn’t fool him at all. He knew to batten the hatches and hold on hard, but he still never saw Dana Hutton coming. She wasn’t a Warlock and if her brother had been, there was no indication that he’d marked her. Besides, that would have turned Tony away, not created this, whatever it was. On the surface it looked like plain old DiNozzo horndoggery, a beautiful girl in trouble was like catnip to Tony, but there was something off about it. Ziva obviously agreed because she followed him into the bathroom and leaned against the sink with her arms crossed, glaring at him. He mimicked her pose, staring back silently until she threw up her hands in exasperation.

“Gibbs, this is not natural. This is. It is like he's obsessed with this woman."

He nodded. That was the perfect word for it. "And you think it's something Bell did?"

"Don't you? Tony can be obsessive, but never like this, not over a stranger. And did you not say she is a friend of Ms. Hart?"

"Yeah, she is."

Ziva threw up her hands in exasperation. "Well, then. Gibbs, you must do something. For whatever reason you are resisting, it’s not worth Tony’s safety.”

 

He called Ducky to check in after he finished up in the bathroom. Ducky promised he would have something after lunch. He was still looking through his files when Jethro came in, a half-eaten sandwich on the desk next to him. 

“I can’t tell you anything really, Jethro. Neither Ms. Hutton nor her brother are Warlocks but there appears to be, potentially, a history of them in their family. I’d have to do more research to confirm. In rare instances, there can be an instinctive attraction for those with the genetic markers. In addition, Ms. Hutton appears to fit the profile of Tony’s ideal romantic partner.”

Gibbs frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Think about who you’re drawn to. They're always fiery, intelligent, and strong willed. Tony has the same tastes but if you notice who he’s been serious about, he’s also drawn to vunerability, a need. From what I’ve learned, I believe he would have been drawn to her brother as well if he’d lived.”

“I didn’t sense anything though and neither did Ziva and she was in Hutton's house with Tony.” 

“You’re past the bonding age and Ziva’s previous bond would have prevented her from being attracted.” 

“So it could be a coincidence that she’s on radar our now.” Even as he said it, Jethro knew he didn’t really believe it. From the look Ducky gave him, he thought it was so much bullshit as well. 

“It could be, but, and you’ll pardon my French, my aunt could have balls and she’d be my uncle. No, Jethro, some attraction to Ms. Hutton would be natural, but what you and Ziva have described doesn’t seem natural at all. I’m certain Colonel Bell is behind this, even if I don’t know how yet.” 

 

The final nail in the coffin was Mike calling him back. His phone rang at two a.m. and he was already scrambling to grab his gear when he read the i.d. 

“Mike?”

"Listen, Probie, Bell is one nasty piece of work. Rumor has it that he keeps guys on his squad for a couple of months to make sure they're worthy, before bonding with them. If it turns out they change their mind, he marks em' and leaves them hanging out to dry until the burning gets so bad they're begging him to claim them. You need to step up to the plate with DiNozzo cause it looks like Bell ain't gonna give him a choice."

Ziva was right, and Mike’s call just confirmed what Gibbs already knew was necessary, but he was still doing this his way. He still wanted Tony to have a chance to get out from under all this. 

Getting close enough to him to do the job wasn’t a problem. Tony slept over at his place enough after a night of steaks and beers, that all Gibbs had to do was be prepared. Fortunately, despite some of the elaborate tools Ducky had delighted in showing him, all that was really needed was a knife that had been used in a battle of some sort. 

He cut a shallow mark across his palm, squeezing to get blood flow. Gibbs placed his hand on the back of Tony's neck, right at the hairline where the blood and the mark would get lost, and began to chant under his breath. He'd never done the ritual before, but he'd seen it, and in the end, it was instinctive, the words, the rhythm, some kind of genetic memory bred into his marrow. He'd turned down more than one offer to bond when he was in the Corps and the fact that Franks never brought it up when Gibbs came to work for him only increased his devotion to the man.

After, he leaned down and kissed Tony on the forehead softly. "I'm sorry, Tony." Tony shifted on the sofa and mumbled something indecipherable but he never woke up.

 

**********

He took another sip of bourbon and tried not to think as his hands found the familiar sanding motion. He still couldn't help but tense when his phone rang. "Yeah."

"He is on the way to you." Ziva's voice was full of the same relief that flooded him.

"Thanks."

"Gibbs."

"No, Ziva. I'd think you of all people would understand."

There was silence on the line for a moment. "I would gladly bend my knee to you. You once told me that Tim was not my father or my brother. Neither are you, Gibbs. You would never betray your child."

"I know what it's like to lose a child."

"So did my father. The others he threw away."

 

**********

Gibbs really hadn’t expected the surge of possessiveness he felt around Tony now. Or rather, he’d always managed to control any urges before. But this was a constant low buzz of ‘mineminemine’ whenever they were near each other. He couldn't wait until time was up because he didn’t know how long he could hold out without claiming Tony. Even little victories satisfied the urge though, like glaring at the counter girl at the coffee place who spent more time flirting with Tony than filling the order. 

She blanched at his look, quickly filling their cups. Despite the fact that his was black, Tony got his squirted, whipped monstrosity first with a suggestive smile that told Gibbs she hadn’t gotten the message. He draped an arm over Tony’s shoulder and grabbed the cup, taking a sip with a small grimace. Tony was staring at him in surprise but the barista girl was too busy staring at them with her mouth open and faced flushed to notice. 

"Oh. I didn't....but he..."

Gibbs nodded. "He slips off his leash occasionally, but he heels very nicely."

She handed Gibbs his own coffee hurriedly and went to the other end of the counter, casting wary glances their way. 

 

**********

_Gibbs stood and watched as the hawk finished its meal, dropping the remains down to the earth below. The bird let out a raucous cry as it circled thrice then dove straight towards him. It was only a few feet away before there was a ripple of light and Tony stood before him, landing gracefully on his feet._

 

Tony opened his eyes, blinking against the light, coming awake reluctantly. As his brain began to focus, he remembered the dream -- bright, vivid and weird as hell. For some reason his subconscious had cast him in a version of **Lady Hawke** and he didn't even get to be Navarre. Nope, he got the Michelle Pfeiffer role. If he wasn't already in therapy, he might have to start. 

He was grateful they were busy at work, catching case after case since it gave him less time to think about what the hell was going on with his psyche. Every time he closed his eyes lately he was dreaming about Gibbs, about him and Gibbs. It wasn’t like he’d never dreamed about the man -- sometimes when you had a ‘thing’ for someone it happened. But that had been in his first six months with NCIS. He’d been still raw over Wendy and crushing on his new boss and the dreams had been just a part of the period of adjustment. They hadn’t come every night like this and they hadn’t been so weird. 

After a while the pain faded, the crush settled into a distant, manageable longing and the dreams stopped. Tony had almost forgotten about them, until now. 

 

**********

 

Tony jerked awake, heart a loud fluttering thump that echoed in his ears. The bed was empty and he scrambled out of it, stumbling a little as he stood up. Before he could move, a light flashed with Gibbs silhouetted in front of it.

"Tony? You okay?"

His legs gave way and he plunked down on the edge of the bed. It was only then he became aware of the throbbing in his leg. Gibbs had made it to his side by now and was easing him back onto the bed.

"You need another pain pill?"

"Nah, I'm good." And he was as he curled around Gibbs who slid into bed next to him. "Nightmare. I dreamed was alone and I woke up and you were gone."

Gibbs shifted abruptly, arms tightening around him. "You couldn't feel me?"

And Tony could. Gibbs was there, heart and mind threaded through his. "Yeah, I just...I forgot for a minute. I thought I was, I forgot I was yours."

Gibbs ran a soothing hand over the back of his head. "Just mine, only mine."

 

Tony woke, and rolled over, reaching for Gibbs before he came back to full consciousness. What the hell? The bird dream had been weird, but it was a dream, he'd expect that, but this was, it had felt real. He could still feel Gibb's arms around him; hear the beat of his heart.

 

Two weeks of waking up in the middle of the night was taking its toll. Tony laid his head on his desk and moaned. 

"Tony, are you alright?"

"Fine, just having weird dreams."

"You know how everybody dreams they show up for an exam naked? I'm always dressed like a chicken."

"Not weird like that, McFreak. Just." Tony shook his head.

"Are they about Gibbs?"

Tony whipped his head around and stared at Ziva who was staring back just as intently. "Yeah. How did you know?"

"You must ask him about them, Tony."

"Ziva..."

Gibbs came around the corner and tossed Tony the keys to the van. "Gear up, we've got a body."

"Ask him!" Ziva's voice was an urgent whisper as she passed him, headed for the elevator. Tony stared after her.

"Body's not getting any fresher, DiNozzo!"

"Right, Boss!" He grabbed his backpack and hurried into the elevator.

 

**********

Tony was no Gibbs, but he was still a damn good detective and he kept an eye on his partner and an eye on Gibbs in the days that followed. Not that it was hard, he was pretty much reaching Gibbs level of 'black magic' in being able to tell where the other man was these days. He glanced at the empty desks on the other side of the bullpen and stood up. His gut lead him around the corner and down the hall and he froze when he heard Ziva's harsh whisper. 

"You have marked him but you will not finish it."

"It'll be finished in two months."

"And in the meantime you both suffer. Tony dreams and you cannot tell me you do not burn, Gibbs. You cannot tell me you do not _want_."

"What I want doesn't matter."

"What about what Tony wants? You have no right to take the choice away from him."

Tony had heard enough of whatever cryptic secret sharing was going on. He came around the corner, confronting both of them. "What the hell? What does she mean, marked me?"

"Ziva!" Gibbs voice was full of anger and even Tony flinched at the glare he leveled at her.

"I am sorry, Gibbs, but he has a right to know." Her voice carried sorrow and determination. "He is my partner, and I will not let your stubbornness expose him to a man like Colonel Bell. Tony would die serving him."

"No, seriously. What the hell are the two of you talking about?"

Ziva turned and passed him, and as she did, she laid a hand against the side of his neck briefly. There was a tingling sensation, a surge of _something_ under his skin that made him shiver with discomfort. There was something 'wrong' about her touch, something that made him pull away, moving back toward Gibbs instinctively. 

Ziva's smile was both sad and satisfied as she looked back at Gibbs. "Tell him now, or I will."

They both watched her go and then Tony turned back to Gibbs. "Boss?"

Gibbs sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. "We don't have anything on board right now. Meet me at my place in an hour."

The fact that Gibbs was willing to leave early scared Tony more than any of the weird shit he'd overheard. Gibbs leaving early was one of the signs of the pending apocalypse

McGee's look of shock when Gibbs told him and Ziva to wrap it up only supported Tony's apprehensions.

"Is everything okay, Boss?"

"Fine, McGee." The short, snapped answer seemed to assuage some of McGee's worries, but then again, he wasn't the one meeting Gibbs at his house.

Ziva grabbed her bag and cast him a reassuring smile before threading her arm through McGee's. "Come on, Tim, I'll buy you dinner."

 

Part II

 

Gibbs tossed the file on the table. "What do you see, Tony?"

Despite his nerves, the investigator in him kicked in, the one trained to give Gibbs nothing but the best. He looked through the folder on Colonel Bell, noting it was much more extensive than the one they'd accessed when they had been investigating him. It was also full of anomalies. "Near misses that shouldn't have missed, screwy time line, impossible feats of daring do. Sounds a little something like you, Boss." 

Gibbs expression was grim as he tossed folder after folder on the table. Franks, M., Gibbs, LJ., David, Z. Sheppard, J., Callen, G., Hanna, S., Rabb, H., MacKenzie, S., Lange, H., and finally, on top DiNozzo, A.

Tony hated not knowing the answers and he especially hated not having them for Gibbs, but he couldn't wrap his mind around what Gibbs was trying to tell him. "What are you saying? That you’re some kind of super heroes?” 

“Not super anything. Warlocks.”

"Warlocks? Like Dr. Bombay or like Julian Sands?"

Gibbs gave him a blank look and Tony laughed, trying to ignore the edge of hysteria in the sound. "You gonna pull out a wand and go bippity, boppity, boo, Boss?"

"It's not magic. Warlocks are a little stronger, a little faster, a little luckier. Better at staying alive, better at killing. Better at surviving things that kill most people."

"Like an explosion?"

"Like the pneumonic plague."

Tony shook his head. "I'm not..."

"Think about it, Tony. How many times should you have died?"

Questions Tony had never asked flitted through his head. How were his lungs strong enough for him to rescue Maddie and still come back for Gibbs? Why wasn't he driving his mustang that morning when it blew up? How had he walked away from that fight with Rivkin with just a broken arm?

Still, it just didn't make any sense. "I'm sorry, Boss. I can't wrap my head around it."

"Talk to Ziva. Talk to Ducky. They can tell you more than I can anyway. I've deliberately stayed as far out of it as I was able."

"You want to at least tell me what Ziva was talking about when she said you marked me?"

Gibbs sighed and sat down on the sofa, taking a sip of his beer. “There’s a whole hierarchy to this crap. Ranks, rules.”

“Like the military. Hell, Boss I’m surprised you didn’t rush to grab a wand or whatever.”

Gibbs gave him one of his patented ‘Tony, why are you being an idiot’ stares, which he thought was completely unwarranted in this case. 

“I told you, Tony, no wands, just weapons, and it’s nothing like the military.”

Tony wasn’t about to argue with Gibbs. He recognized the signs of Gibbs on the edge and he wasn’t going to be the one to push, but Gibbs had just dropped a nuclear bomb on him and Tony couldn't just let it go either. He switched tactics, throwing Gibbs his best puppy dog look, the same one that had gotten him Gibbs' guest room when he needed it. 

The cocked brow told him that Gibbs knew exactly what he was doing. He continued explaining anyway. “There are ways among Warlocks to share power and to obtain service from each other. When an Elder marks another Warlock it says he or she is off limits to any other Warlock. Colonel Bell is interested in recruiting you.”

Tony refrained from commenting on Gibbs' very military choice of words. As much as he loved pushing Gibbs' buttons, now was not the time. “So you ‘marked’ me to let him know I’m not available?”

“Bell isn’t the kind of guy to take a polite no, as an answer. Your power is surging right now. When you turn forty it’ll level off. You graduate to being an Elder and you don’t have to worry about someone forcing you into a bond, though you can claim your own bondies if you want.” 

"Bondies?"

Gibbs shrugged. "That's what Mike calls 'em. You'll be able to sense us, be able to tell who has a bond and who doesn't."

"So what are we like Highlander? There can be only one. We fight each other to the death or what?" Tony couldn't believe he was even taking this seriously and coming from _anybody_ else, he'd call bullshit, but this was Gibbs and if the man told him to walk through hell, Tony wouldn't stop to grab a fireproof suit. 

"No, mostly we fight other people's battles. Warlocks are stronger together, that's why Bell has his little army."

"What I don't get is what he wants with me. I'm not ex-military."

"Most of his guys are grunts. Brawn, which he needs, but he needs brains too. You're not only good, you're smart. Plus the fact that I haven't claimed you makes me weak in his eyes. He thinks I didn't want you, but I keep you around so no one else can have you, or he thinks you turned me down."

Tony closed his eyes for a moment. Nope, still couldn’t get his head around this. It was like all of a sudden he’d fallen into one of his fantasy movies. “So is Mike, you’re whatever?”

“Nah, Mike sure as hell didn’t want someone bonded to him for life. “

He carefully didn’t flinch. “But this marking thing, it’s just for a few months right?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, yeah. Sorry about that, Boss.”

“Not your fault, Tony, it’s mine. I should have told you about this a long time ago. Gave you a chance to bond to another Warlock if you wanted. Fornell would have been glad to have you.”

“Yeah,thanks but no.” Tony didn’t bother telling Gibbs anybody but him was out of the question. Gibbs obviously wasn’t interested. Hell, he’d gone out of his way to make sure Tony’s connection to him was only temporary. Not that it mattered, mystical warrior bullshit or no, Tony had been bound to Gibbs from the moment he looked down into piercing blue eyes, and he didn’t see that changing anytime soon. 

 

**********

 

Tony was still trying to process things on the drive over to Ducky’s house. It’s not like Gibbs was forthcoming in the best of circumstances. Look at how long he’d kept Shannon and Kelly a secret. They’d be a secret still if it wasn’t for the explosion. The explosion that should have killed him. That would have if he’d been a regular man. Abby was apparently right all these years about Gibbs being something _more_. Only it looked like Tony was too, and that was the part he was having problems with. Gibbs as some kind of Ultimate Warrior, sure. Him, not so much. 

“Hey, Ducky.”

“Anthony! Come in, please.” He stepped away from the door. 

“So, Gibbs just rocked my world, and not in fun way.”

“I’m so glad he finally told you, even if these are not the ideal circumstances. Have a seat, Tony.”

Ducky getting a chance to lecture about something he was interested in was always a scary thing, but for once, Tony was glad he was so didactic. 

"In most places, it's called Martial Magic or some form of that. It's the art of war taken to the ultimate level. No one knows if the gift comes to those who are warriors or if they're warriors because of the gift."

Ducky pushed his glasses up, eyes glinting through the lenses. “It’s very similar to the military, though of course I suppose it would be. It’s fascinating really. They even have their own form of self-policing, but there are always rogues, like Colonel Bell.”

“Yeah, that whole military thing? Gibbs doesn’t think so.”

Ducky sighed. “Jethro doesn’t like the idea of destiny. He can’t stand the thought that maybe some of his choices weren’t _choices_ at all. With the military, you chose to join, chose to serve, to follow the rules. This is like...eye color or sexual orientation. You’re born with it, whether you ever act on it or not, it’s a part of you.” 

“So are you like a Watcher?”

“Goodness no! Nothing that devoted, Tony. It’s more one of my hobbies.”

“And the whole marking thing?” He found himself rubbing the back of his neck unconsciously. 

Ducky grinned. “Tony close your eyes and think about Gibbs, reach out to him.”

He raised one brow in disbelief, but Ducky motioned him on. He grumbled a little about weird hocus pocus-- and had to force the ‘amok, amok, amok’ refrain from his head to do what Ducky wanted. He closed his eyes and pictured Gibbs. It wasn’t hard since the man was on his mind a good seventy five percent of the time anyway. There was a moment when it was like Gibbs was in the room and then Tony gasped and stumbled as what felt like liquid heat rushed through his veins. "Jesus Christ! Ducky, what..."

"This is because Gibbs marked you. It will continue until he completes the ceremony or you turn forty."

"You're kidding me. This is some kind of Pon Farr?"

Ducky's eyes twinkled again. "Ah, Star Trek. I was quite a fan when I was younger. Did I ever tell you about the time I met Leonard Nimoy in an airport. The man was quite..."

"Ducky!"

"Ah, sorry. No it's not exactly the same thing. It's a claiming ritual, not a mating one, though some people certainly prefer to add a sexual component to it, it's not required and among some Warlocks it's even frowned on. The closer the relationship is emotionally, the more duality the bond offers."

"I don't understand. Why didn't he just _tell_ me and send me on vacation or something until I turned forty?"

"Because there was no guarantee Bell or someone like him wouldn't have claimed you against your will. He wanted to keep an eye on you. Besides, would you actually have gone into hiding for three months, no matter how good the cause, or would you think you could somehow manage things?"

Tony shrugged, but he knew Ducky was right. He would have been trying to find Bell and get him off his back so he could come home. Being an Agent Abroad let him know just how miserable he'd be without his team, without Gibbs.

"So what happens now?"

"Now we hope the fact that you've already been marked is enough to keep Colonel Bell in check."

 

**********

 

“So, you wanna give me the Warlock in ten easy lessons rundown?”

Ziva sighed in exasperation. “Tony, it is not that easy. It is different for every one. Some serve their country, some serve themselves. Some are in it for the power, like Bell, some for the blood. It is not something that can be reduced to an ear bite.”

“Sound bite.” The correction was so automatic he barely noticed it. “And I don’t exactly have time to get a Masters degree in Warlockhood. Gibbs barely told me anything and Ducky is great but he wants to give me history of the world part one. I just need a crash course until I have time to catch up with the rest of you.”

 

It always surprised Tony how life changing events just sort of rippled in the water instead of causing a tidal wave, they way it seems they should. When his mother died, when they lost Kate, when Gibbs left, life just kept going and it was the same now. Petty officers didn’t stop dying, Vance still glared at them from the railing and Gibbs still smacked them on the back of the head when they didn’t move fast enough. Tony didn’t know what he expected but what he got was just a low _hum_ of awareness when Gibbs was close and still that unpleasant flash of heat when he wasn’t. If he hadn’t known to look for it, he wouldn't have noticed it among the other feelings Gibbs always produced in him. 

Weeks passed with no impromptu invitations to Mexico appearing on the horizon and it was easy for Tony to push the whole thing to the back of his head, especially after they got tagged with a bizarre double homicide.

He didn’t consider it strange that Abby called them all down to her lab. When they got there, she was bouncing like she’d had ten Caf Pows, which knowing Abby, was completely possible. 

“What ya got, Abs?”

“There’s just so much stuff here.” She gestured to the stack of files and papers on one of her lab tables. “I can’t believe you guys have you’re own secret society and you’ve been holding out on me. Fortunately the Duckman is willing to share the wealth. Anyway, I’ve been trying to figure out exactly how Colonel Bell put the mojo on Tony with that reporter."

She pulled up a list of ingredients on her computer screen, and waved a hand at it. “This stuff is like some kind of Warlocknip, and it was basically everywhere Dana Hutton had been, her house, the studio, her car."

Tony stared at the screen, not that he recognized anything listed on it. “Then how come I’m the only one that got zapped?”

“Well Ducky and my best guess is because you’re unbonded. Gibbs is too old.” She paused and frowned. “Sorry, Gibbs, I don’t mean you're too old, too old, just that you’re too old for this to work on you because you’ve passed the bonding stage. You know I don’t think you’re old at all.”

“Abby!”

“Right. Okay, so it didn’t work on Ziva because she’s been bonded. Even though it’s broken now she still has some protection from it."

"So, anyway, since you won't do the thing to protect Tony, which I'm sure you have perfectly good reasons for, I mean it's not like you want anything to happen to Tony and I know you'd do anything to protect any of us, so ob..." Ziva slapped a hand over her mouth. She mumbled a bit more and then subsided. Her hand came up and rested on Ziva's but didn't pull it away as they exchanged glances.

Ziva turned back to them. "What Abby means is that Damon and I will help you watch out for Tony. Tim and Abby will stay out of the crossfire." With this she glared at Abby. "And look for any information they can that might help against Colonel Bell if we need it." She dropped her hand.

"Yeah, what she said."

Gibbs sighed. “Abby, the Strathmore case?”

“What? Oh, that. I’m still waiting on the results for the blood to come back, but the blood at the scene belonged to at least three different people. Our two victims and somebody else who bled a heck of a lot.”

“The killer?”

“Or maybe a survivor. I’ll call when I get something else.”

“About the case. Work on this Warlock stuff later.” 

Tony leaned in and kissed her on the cheek when she pouted at him. “I appreciate it, Abs. You’ve got time for this later.”

Tony and Gibbs were silent as they left the lab and headed to the elevator. Once inside, Tony glanced over at Gibbs. "Are they?"

Gibbs' face was completely expressionless. "Yep."

"All four of them?"

"Yep."

He obviously had been way too caught up in all this Warlock freakiness to notice the Penthouse letter material going on right under his nose. Yet another reason to hate Bell. "I didn't know Mcvanilla had it in him." And okay he couldn't pass that up. He had barely opened his mouth when the smack came.

"Don't go there, DiNozzo."

"Boss." He really couldn't help the little whine that slipped into his voice.

"Save it. Worry about Bell now, worry about other people's sex life later."

Tony hit the stop button on the elevator and it obligingly ground to a halt. He was suddenly unable to suppress the anger he'd been smothering since he found himself down the rabbit hole. "I wouldn't have to worry about Bell if you'd stake your claim or whatever the hell it is you're supposed to do."

"Look, Tony one of these days soon, Vance is going to offer you your own team again. And those offers you get from time to time?"

Tony glanced at him in surprise.

"Yeah I know about them. Even the one from L.A. Maybe you wake up one day and decided you want to live on the beach. Except if I do this. You don't get to make those decisions, I do. Your life belongs to me. You belong to me. Until one of us is dead."

Tony didn't suppose Gibbs wanted to hear that it was about nine years too late to worry about that.

“Why the hell are you smiling, Gibbs?”

“Because you’re pissed off. That’s good. That means you’re taking this seriously now.”

Tony sighed. “Yeah, the only problem is that being pissed at you is a waste of time. Sorry is a dirty word, and you just do what the hell you want anyway. “

Gibbs was suddenly looming over him. Tony stepped back involuntarily. 

“You have no fucking idea what I _want_ , DiNozzo.”

“Maybe not, but I know what I want.”

“Do you? In less than a month, you won’t have to worry about Bell, or any of this ever again.”

“Merton Bell can kiss my ass. This isn’t about him. This is about us. About you being the only thing I’ve ever been able to commit to, for a reason. “

“Fine, think about what it means. What it really means. Talk to Ziva and Damon about it. Tell me again in three weeks that this is what you want.”

“And if I do?”

“Three weeks, Tony."

 

**********

 

Only they didn’t have three weeks. They didn’t have three days. Tony was on his way into his condo when something made him stop. His gut was screaming danger at him. He backed away from the door with his gun out. His phone vibrated and he swore under his breath, quickly moving down the hall towards the stairs even as he caught his the turn of his doorknob out the corner of his eye. 

“Hey Boss,” He could feel Gibbs worry and anger through their connection. 

“Tony, you okay?” 

‘Yeah, just pretty sure I’ve got some unwelcome visitors.” 

“Ziva’s closer but we’re both on the way. Get some place safe.” 

By the time Tony got down the stairs and out of the building, Ziva was pulling up in front with a loud screech of brakes. Tony jumped back on the steps quickly as she almost fish-tailed into the sidewalk. He appreciated the rescue but he didn’t want to meet his doom with her hands at the wheel. He slid into the car and she took off as fast as she’d arrived. Tony grabbed the dash and held on. 

Ziva’s phone rang and Tony snatched it before she could take a hand off the wheel to answer it. “Seriously, eyes on the road.” 

“Ziva’s phone.” 

“Tony?”

“Yeah Boss, we’re all good. Headed," He glanced around. “into the office.” 

“How long?” 

“With Ziva driving? About five minutes.” 

“See you there, and keep your heads up.” 

Tony hung up and checked for a tail but with Ziva’s driving, Bell would have to have hired Grand Prix racers to keep up with her. 

Gibbs got in about half an hour after they did. He tossed Tony’s overnight bag on the desk.  
“There was definitely somebody in your place Tony. No sign of them lingering but you’re not going back there.” 

“This doesn’t make any sense. If Bell wanted to kidnap me, why not do it from the start?”

“Because if you disappear here, NCIS is going to assume it’s case related. They’ll put everything they’ve got behind it because they won’t know what the threat is. You go to Mexico of your own free will, he can take you easily. Once you’re bonded to him, your instinct will be loyalty. The bond demands it and the consequences of betraying your Bond Lord are painful and sometimes even fatal. “

“So why now?” 

“He’s running out of time. I guess he gave up on doing it the easy way.” 

Ziva frowned. “Colonel Bell is more persistent than I would have thought. Why continue to pursue Tony when it has proven nothing but trouble for him?” 

“Yeah, I mean I’m good, but come on.” 

Gibbs shook his head. “At this point, if he _doesn’t_ get Tony, he’s going to lose face with his men. Since most of them are paid for, he can’t afford to do that.” 

“So it’s do or die for him now.” Tony sighed. Three months ago his life had been pretty simple and now he was some kind of comic book character, complete with a super villain after him. 

 

**********

 

“You got any twos?” 

“Go fish.” 

Tony glared at Damon even as he pulled from the deck again. “I think you’re cheating.”

Damon grinned. “Nah, you just suck at this game.” 

“Speaking of sucking.” 

“What?” Damon looked confused then his face cleared and he blushed. “Nope, absolutely not.  
I’m under strict orders not to talk to you about anything personal.” 

“Oh come on, we’re stuck in Gibbs’ doomsday cabin with a pack of cards and a bunch of westerns older than I am. The least you can do is entertain me with a little gossip.” Not that Tony thought Damon would actually tell him anything, but it was fun to yank his chain and it was boring as hell out here. He really was going to have to bring at least a t.v. and a stack of dvds the next time he came. Which, there definitely _was_ going to be a next time because Tony was getting this chance with Gibbs and Bell could go fuck himself. 

Suddenly that twisting feeling was back in Tony’s gut. He stiffened, reaching for his gun. He noticed Damon doing the same. 

“They’re here.” 

“How the hell did they find us?” 

Damon shook his head. “Me.” 

Swinging his gun to aim at Damon was automatic. “What?”

Damon held up his hands, his own gun aimed straight up. “No, I swear I didn’t betray you. It doesn’t work like that Tony. If I wasn’t for real, Ziva would know.” 

“Then how?” 

“I think they were watching me. Probably followed me here. Bell was smart. He didn’t send a Warlock. I just thought. After last time, I’m kind of paranoid about being paranoid, you know?”

“Great. So how do we send up a smoke signal?” 

“I think...” 

The shots were unexpected. They both dropped to the floor instinctively. He guessed Bell didn’t care at this point if Tony was dead or alive as long as he ‘won’. Gibbs was going to be pissed about his cabin though and Tony spared a thought for just how deep the shit Bell was wading in was. He wouldn’t lie. He was going to enjoy it when Gibbs’got his hands on him. 

The pop, pop, pop of gunfire came again and he heard Damon swear, then groan in pain. 

“Tony.” 

 

**********

 

Tony knelt over Damon, applying pressure to the wound. "Hey, buddy hang in there okay”? I've got three people that will kill me otherwise."

Damon smiled briefly, then winced. "You need to get out of here, DiNozzo. I'll be fine. They’re not interested in me."

Tony didn't want to leave him like this. Besides being practically family by virtue of his little Bob and Carol, Ted and Alice arrangement with three of the most important people in Tony's life, Damon was a pretty decent guy.

“Go on. Ziva will be here and Gibbs too, I’m sure. Just...” He broke off, taking a shuddering breath. “Stay safe, Tony. Go.” 

But it was too late. The door to the cabin burst open and Tony leaned forward, covering Damon with his body. Flashlights blinded him and he braced himself. Rather than the pain of a bullet, he felt a sharp sting and then nothing. 

Tony came to in a nicely appointed room, alone. The sound of voices and the rush of water distant background noises as he tried to get his bearings. 

It was tons better than the last time he'd been held hostage, he had to say that. A few of the guys seemed almost afraid of him, and while Tony would love to think the DiNozzo reputation was just that powerful he figured it was more likely the Warlock thing. Not that he knew what they were expecting him to do, tied up and with six armed guards. He remembered the dream where he'd been a bird -- if he actually had some weird superpower and Gibbs hadn't told him, he was _so_ going to kick his ass.

 

Part III

Ziva was still at the hospital with Damon. Gibbs knew McGee and Abby were torn between wanting to help find Tony and wanting to be at the hospital with Ziva and Damon. He appreciated that they were there, throwing all their combined smarts into this, going over everything they'd found out about Bell, trying to track him. Gibbs was looking through Bell's military records, reading between the blacked out lines. Cursing himself for being arrogant enough to underestimate Bell.

The chatter between Abby and McGee stopped abruptly and he looked up to find the Hart woman standing in front of his desk.

"I don't have time for whatever game it is you're playing Ms. Hart. Unless you wanna spill your guts about Bell, then I'd appreciate it if you'd get the hell out of here."

She blanched, but then took a deep breath. "I can tell you where he is."

"Why would you do that?"

She looked down for a moment at her hands, fidgeted nervously with the briefcase handle, then back up at him. She was a lawyer so the fact that she could meet his eyes didn't mean anything but for the first time since he'd met her, he believed she was being honest with him.

"I told you Dana was my friend. She told me about the stuff she'd found. I knew how dangerous it could be, so I sent her to Colonel Bell. He promised me he'd protect her, and instead he used her to get to Agent DiNozzo. After she was poisoned, he told her DiNozzo would come to her, and all she had to do was get him to Bell and he'd give her the cure. I don't know what he did or how he knew what would happen."

"But she didn't give him Tony."

"No. Agent DiNozzo told her there was no cure. She believed the right man.” She swallowed hard. “He was at the hospital."

"I know."

She nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. It's a sign of weakness."

She smiled that knife sharp smile at that. "He's at the Reynosa compound across the border, about twenty miles out from McAllen, Texas."

**********

Ziva knelt in front of him, head bowed in the traditional stance. The faint remnants of her father's bond marks were still visible on her skin, though only another Warlock would be able to see them. He had never participated in the ceremony from either side, had never planned to, and he damned Bell for putting them in this position.

"I can't ask you to do this."

Her eyes were solemn and sure as she looked at him. "That is why I can. This is freely given to you, and to Tony."

"I will not ask for your bond, but I would ask that you stand at my side. Your sword and shield in my hands." The ceremonial words flowed from him as if he'd been saying them all his life. 

What he asked of her now was rarely done, since it offered less protection than a bond. It was a temporary connection between warriors. A Warlock could willingly and freely give their strength and power to another Warlock to aid them in a battle. It was sometimes done when a warrior was too injured to continue the fight on their own, but the giving warrior was then left vulnerable if they, themselves were attacked, and they had to trust what they had given would be returned. There was no bond to protect them, only faith.

Ziva nodded. She reached over and grabbed the knife she had placed aside for the ceremony. A quick narrow cut on her palm, the same on his and Gibbs instantly felt the force flow between them. "You are my father now. He is my brother now. I stand by your side. My sword and my shield in your hands." He shuddered as power and strength poured into him.

**********

Gibbs was almost high on the power he could access. He reeked of it to anyone that could tell and he knew that Bell felt it the moment he touched down in McAllen. He could feel Bell too. The man’s power felt like grit against his skin, sharp and abrasive. 

Underneath that though, Gibbs sensed Tony. He felt the connection humming between them, strong, sure and hungry to be completed, and that meant Bell hadn’t bonded with Tony, hadn’t even tried to sever Jethro’s ties. He wasn’t sure why, wasn’t sure what Bell was waiting for unless he wanted to face Jethro first, which was fine. It just meant that when he killed Bell, Tony wouldn’t suffer. 

The pull of Tony and Bell, like a hook in his gut, led him straight to the Reynosa hacienda. Bell was waiting on the shore, surrounded by his recruits. 

“Just remember I didn’t want it to be like this, Gibbs.” Bell narrowed his eyes when Jethro didn’t respond and sneered at him. 

“You think you’re better than the rest of us, too good to follow the rules, but you still want to claim the prizes. You surround yourself with Warlocks and won’t bond with them. It’s selfish Gibbs, throwing all that power away, keeping others from using it.” He was moving as he talked, circling Gibbs, looking for the best place to strike. 

Jethro knew he was trying to rattle him, get inside his head. He couldn’t though. Jethro had always known who and what he was and if he sometimes wished things were different, well, as LJ used to say when he was a kid, ‘beggars would ride’. He was a teenager, his mother dead and LJ gone before he understood what it meant. 

Bell was younger, and he should have been stronger with all the borrowed power he commanded but Jethro had Ziva’s strength and through her, what Damon could spare. He knew that some Warlocks didn’t believe it made a difference but power shared for loyalty and love was stronger than that which was taken or given in fear. Besides, Bell fought like he had something to lose and Gibbs didn’t plan to end this without Tony being freed, one way or another.

The fight was brutal but short. As Gibbs started to get the best of Bell, he could _feel_ the man’s energy slipping away. The warriors that allied themselves with him for pay or on orders from the Reynosas weren’t willing to follow him into death. Jethro would cut the bonds to Ziva and Tony himself if it came to that, but Bell drew harder on his men as he faltered and Gibbs wondered how long it had been since he survived only on his own strength. Warlocks lived by the creed of power in numbers, but in the end, if you couldn’t stand alone, you fell and Bell did. 

Shock and anger warred to be the last expression on his face as he collapsed in the sand, the last of his power and his life draining away in a gasp. 

**********

Paloma Reynosa was standing at the top of the stairs, surrounded by guards. Her face was expressionless as she watched Gibbs walk toward her. She waited until he reached the top before she spoke. "You did not kill them?"

Killing or claiming the surviving bonders of a dead Warlock was yet another tradition that made Gibbs glad this wasn't his world. Gibbs shook his head. "If they live, they'll be free of Colonel Bell."

She stared at him a long moment, continuing to block his path. Energy surged under Gibbs’ skin and he was not in the mood to hold himself back. He'd only come there to kill Bell and get Tony but he was willing to go through whoever he needed to, for that to happen. 

"Ms. Reynosa, you honor the Warlocks, you follow their traditions. You know that he has no right to claim someone marked by another Lord."

"This is true. You have marked him, but you have not claimed him. We will not interfere but you must claim him here and now, or else _you_ are the one breaking tradition, Senor Gibbs.

And any last hope that he might still get them out of this fled. He had no choice and if a part of him rejoiced in that, the rest of him could only hope that Tony would forgive him. "Yes."

She smiled then. "Everything is already set up. Colonel Bell has a special room prepared for claiming ceremonies. Alejandro will show you the way. May your bond be as strong as the wind, as deep as the ocean, as rich as the earth and as lasting as the sun.” She inclined her head after the customary blessing and he did the same in thanks, then he turned and followed her brother toward a future he never planned for.

 

**********

Tony watched the fight from the window of his room, straining against the ropes that bound him until he could feel the hemp cutting into his skin. The pain in his wrists and ankles was easy to ignore, the burning in his core at every blow Gibbs took was not. That he would have felt the same without the bond between them was no comfort as he watched Gibbs and Bell battle. 

The heat grew stronger and stronger, even as Gibbs decimated Bell with an ease that belied his age and with skills that Tony _knew_ he didn’t have. Then it was over. Bell was dead and Gibbs disappeared from his view, though Tony knew he was close, could feel him with every breath. It was no surprise at all when the door opened and Gibbs stepped through. 

"Where'd you get the super Ninja skills, Boss?" Tony asked through gritted teeth. "Did you bond with Ziva?" He didn't know what the hell was wrong with him. 

He should be grateful Gibbs was there to rescue him and while part of him _was_ grateful, more than grateful, was pulled toward Gibbs uncontrollably, a part of him was furious with the idea that Ziva had bonded with Gibbs, had taken _his_ place. He took a deep breath, trying to stay calm; trying to ignore the urge to kill his friend and fellow agent in the most brutal way imaginable for touching what belonged to him. Tony would admit he was normally a jealous man anyway but this, this shocked and appalled him. He finally began to get an idea of what Gibbs was trying to protect him from.

Gibbs ignored his question. He locked the door behind him and looked around before finally pulling the large chest in front of it. He moved the huge wooden piece like it weighed nothing and Tony swallowed at the burst of lust that moved through him at the example of Gibb's power.

Gibbs started working on the ropes knotted around his ankles.

"You know, Boss, I'm starting to feel a little like a damsel in distress here."

Gibbs shrugged. "If the glass slipper fits, DiNozzo." He moved behind Tony and started on his hands.

Tony leaned back against him. "If I'm gonna be a Princess, don't I at least get to be Buttercup?"

The rope snapped and Tony groaned as the blood rushed painfully back into his hands. Gibbs took his wrists and massaged them gently, running his fingers over the raw skin. Tony shivered. 

"Frankly Tony, I don't think you have the breasts for it."

"Well, that's not fair."

"Life isn't fair. It's just fairer than death, that's all"

"You a fan of the Princess Bride, Boss?"

"It was Shannon's favorite movie."

"I'm sorry." And he meant for more than just bringing up bad memories. "I never...I'm sorry."

Gibbs shook his head. "Don't apologize."

“I know, it's a sign of weakness.” 

“No. You have nothing to be sorry for. This is all on me. You never got your three weeks.” 

“Don't need 'em.” 

Gibbs looked at him, piercing eyes searching out all the places Tony went to hide, only he wasn't hiding now. He put everything he'd ever felt for Gibbs, everything he'd been holding in for the last ten years out there in the open for once. 

Gibbs nodded abruptly. "We have to hurry. Paloma Reynosa gave her word that they wouldn’t interfere but I’m not putting a lot of faith in anything they say. They won’t stop us once we start and that will buy us some time."

"Why?"

"It's forbidden to interfere during a bonding. Anyone that follows the code knows that."

"Fuck! So if you hadn't gotten here in time, I'd have been screwed."

Gibbs paused and looked at him. "No."

"But you said..."

"Doesn't matter. I'd never let him have you, Tony." 

The warmth that flooded him at that made him gasp. It was like every feeling he'd ever had toward or about Gibbs was heightened to the stratosphere.

Gibbs started unbuttoning his shirt.

Anything smart ass Tony had been about to say disappeared completely the minute Gibbs touched him. What had still seemed in part like some elaborate **Punked** scenario a few seconds ago, became the entire focus of his world. Gibbs started a litany of words and Tony found himself following along. Somehow he knew exactly what he said – pledged, even though it was a language he'd never heard before. The vows slipped over his tongue like honey, thick and sweet in his mouth. He pledged himself to Gibbs, all that he was – his strength, his skill, his knowledge – body, heart, mind and soul, Gibbs to will and it was nothing that he hadn't given Gibbs all along.

**********

Tony felt like he was drowning, completely subsumed in Gibbs. The burning changed, ramped up until Tony couldn't hold in a scream. Gibbs slid his hands over Tony and every place he touched was cooled and soothed.

After, he lay at Gibbs feet, his body surging with energy and pleasure and the essence of everything Gibbs was. He couldn't imagine doing this with Bell. He met Gibbs eyes and grinned up at him. "You're definitely stuck with me now, Boss." He felt a surge of rueful affection that he knew came from Gibbs and it only made him grin harder. He might belong completely to Gibbs, but _finally_ , Gibbs belonged to him too.

He stretched, feeling every muscle in his body and the heat/desire/lust that hit him startled him. He looked up to see Gibbs watching him with dark eyes. "Oh."

Gibbs _wanted_ him. Tony could feel the strength of it and he felt himself harden, his body echoing back the feeling. Tony wondered how long

"Nine years."

"What?"

"The moment you tackled me. That's when I wanted you and I have every day since. The only other time I've ever felt like that was in a train station in Pennsylvania and it scared the hell out of me to feel that again."

 

**********

On the plane Tony couldn't tell which of them was generating the waves of desire. They seemed to be on some sort of feedback loop though. The back of a cargo plane was not the best place to renew his membership in the mile high club but that didn't stop him from having to grip the strap tightly and actually wish for turbulence to keep from crawling across the floor and unzipping Gibbs. His mouth watered at the thought and he heard Gibbs groan.

"Damn it, Tony!"

He raised his eyes and gave him a sheepish grin. "Sorry, Boss." He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on anything except, Gibbs. He still had a ton of questions about this whole Warlock thing and now that the bonding was taken care of, he could actually concentrate on the answers. He eventually dosed off and if he dreamed, he didn't remember.

'Rescue Tony from the crazy Colonel' wasn't an official Op, but Vance still sent a car to pick them up – being Vance, he wanted a debriefing, even if the information would get stuffed in the Director's Book of Secrets. The ride back in close proximity to Gibbs was excruciating and Tony was hard the whole time. He kept his eyes focused out of the window and resolutely ignored Gibbs even though it felt like the heat and scent of the man was enveloping him. Tony was glad it was a short ride.

When they got out of the car, Gibbs cast an amused look at him and Tony projected as much irritation toward him as he could. It only led to another grin from Gibbs. 

“We need to talk, Boss.” 

Gibbs expression turned smug. “Talk, DiNozzo? Is _that_ what you want to do?”

Tony had always been a little proud of the 2nd B for bastard, but it stung when it was directed toward him. He hit the stop button again and the elevator obligingly groaned to a halt. "You know what, you're right. I don't want to talk." He shoved Gibbs against the wall of the elevator and kissed him. He didn't know what he expected, to be knocked on his ass maybe, to be pushed away and smacked on the head like a bad puppy, or this, Gibbs stiffened, then relaxed into the kiss, and strong hands came up to cup Tony's face.

They were both breathing like freight trains when Gibbs pulled away and Tony had to dig his nails in his palms to keep from following. 

“We’re saving it for home, Tony.” Gibbs voice was implacable but Tony could feel the same reluctance and longing coming from him and strangely that helped settle him. 

“Fine, but the better be the quickest debrief that anybody ever debriefed.” 

He smiled when he heard the muttered ‘damn straight’ as Gibbs jabbed the button to start them moving again. 

**********

Vance eyed them both with his usual enigmatic expression. "I trust everything has been taken care of?"

"For now."

"And we're not going to have to revisit this issue in the future, correct?"

Gibbs shrugged. "I might need to tie up a few loose ends but nothing for the Agency to worry about."

Vance nodded. "As long as you keep it that way." He glanced over at Tony. "You're being unusually quiet, DiNozzo."

Tony swallowed all the smart ass remarks begging to jump out and gave Vance his best 'Gibbs' smile. The raised brow and exasperated expression on the Director's face was more than enough reward for containing himself.

Vance looked between the two of them again. "To tell you the truth I don't know which is scarier, him becoming more like you, or you becoming more like him." He flapped his hand toward the door. "Go on, get out of here. You've got the next couple of days off to adjust. By the time you get back here Monday..."

"Well be our usual brilliant selves." Tony didn't know what kind of reply that would have gotten since Vance's phone rang and he followed Gibbs out of the office, careful not to touch him.

**********

Tony knew what he looked like, well fed, well fucked and sickeningly satisfied about both, but he couldn’t have pried that expression off his face with industrial tools. He felt Gibbs amusement and a similar sated satisfaction filter through the link, which just increased his own pleasure. Ziva was tossing her pack behind her desk when Tony grabbed her in a tight bear hug. Not that she couldn’t kick his ass anyway, but he figured if he immobilized her arms and legs briefly he might get a couple of seconds in first. 

Ziva only shook her head, a small, fond smile playing on her lips, when he pulled away. 

“Thank you.” 

“You are very welcome, Tony.” 

"Hey, when the whole" He looked around and lowered his voice, leaning in. "claiming thing happened, I kind of wanted..."

"To rip my heart out?"

"No! Well, yeah, actually. Is that normal?"

Ziva smirked at him. "No, at least not unless you have a strong emotional attachment with your Bond Lord. I have heard the jealousy until the claiming is complete can be deadly. The feelings you have for your Bond Lord come from your relationship with them. "

He felt Gibbs a second before he heard him.

"DiNozzo!"

Gibbs was good at masking himself and it had turned into a game now to see how quickly Tony was aware of him. Tony leaped back from Ziva. "You did promise me a handbook, Boss."

Gibbs reached up and smacked him on the back of the head. Tony could've avoided it, he didn't need a sign of Gibb's attention now, because he _always_ had it, but he did like that not everything had changed.

"Read it on your own time."

McGee came up from autopsy, looking at them curiously.

"Grab your gear, McTortoise, we've got a body."

Gibbs was already in the elevator. Tony could feel the impatience and affection filtering through for all of them, along with a strong desire for another cup of coffee. "Today!"

"On your six, Boss!"

 

They'd always been a great team but now they were amazing-- beyond that. Even McGee was affected. Tony still wasn't quite sure how the link worked with civilians but McGee's connection with Ziva was enough apparently to keep him in the loop and that's what it was, a giant feedback loop of one working off the other.

And Tony got it. He saw why Gibbs hadn't wanted to be a part of this. It was the most amazing thing Tony had ever experienced. Everything he could have ever wanted and scary as hell at the same time. It was always there, breaking the edge of his skin -- power, knowledge, the adrenalin thrill. A group of Warlords together could take over the world, a group decidedly against each other could destroy it. And a group like his team? Well, they were doing there best to save it.


End file.
